Dretia Draven
Biography "If you seek to aid everyone that suffers in the galaxy, you will only weaken yourself... and weaken them. It is the internal struggles, when fought and won on their own, that yield the strongest rewards." - Lord Lyum quoting Darth Traya's wise teachings to Dretia Born to House Draven, a once well-established noble house after the Empire's incursion of Alderaan, Dretia Draven was the third born of three children, the only daughter of Lord Lyum and Lady Rivia Draven. Her father was a self-proclaimed descendant of Darth Traya and as such, taught her many of the Darth's teachings. The Lord doted upon her, often showering her with lavish gifts from all over the galaxy. She was trained from a young age with vibroblades, learning the Makashi saber form and footwork, until she showed promise in the Force. Her mother was the only other person her father loved as much as her. Her mother taught her the value of kindness as a means to get what you want and justice when one has been wronged. They often spent much time together in her family gardens, her mother teaching her the art of healing. It was not to last though as she would soon learn firsthand the cruelty of the world. Her father, in his rise to power, made few enemies but strong enemies. One such enemy was a powerful Warlord by the name of Rikon, the Dread Lord. He saw Lord Draven's rise to power a slight against him and his people. It was on the eve of Dretia's 6th birthday that their estate was attacked by Rikon's men who were strong in the Force yet they were not Sith nor Jedi. They fought for their own reasons. The guards were not ready for such a foe and were killed within moments. Her siblings were presumed to have fled, but she would not leave her father. When she heard the attack, she ran to her parent's quarters to protect them, holding her blade shakily in her hand. She fought but was quickly bested, leaving her father enough time to grab his weapon, though all in the room knew the outcome if he fought. The Warlord, amused, killed her mother before both their eyes before taking father and daughter into the courtyard. He challenged Lord Draven to a duel, the victor would be proven the stronger of the two. The Lord hesitantly agreed, thinking of his daughter's life. The two engaged in an enduring match of skill and strength but the Lord was clearly the better skilled. As he moved to make his final strike, he was shot by one of Rikon's men, fatally injuring him. The Warlord took the chance to swiftly behead the once powerful Lord Draven in front of his daughter. Dretia was enraged, to say the least, and in that moment, reached a small hand out, pulling the gunman's body before her with the Force, snapping his neck. The Warlord was impressed with her skill in the Force so he kept her as a slave. Life as a servant A few years passed and Dretia began to show more advanced skills such as premonitions through the Force though details on her past life were beginning to fade. Rikon used this to his advantage but soon Dretia could not bear what her gift was doing. She took the first opportunity she found to run from him but was soon caught. As punishment, he demonstrated his powers by controlling her body, forcing her to brand herself as his, making her mark his brand upon her brow with her own fingernail. She felt the emotions of the men around her, saw how they cringed when they heard her shrieks of pain as blood ran down her face. It did not end there. Using a barbed whip, he began to lash her back, leaving reminders of what she had tried to do. At the prime age of 19, Dretia, then known as the Warlord's Seer, she stood at the Warlord's side as his second in command much to the displeasure of his more loyal men. The Warlord's activities had moved to piracy, for she had foretold that if he did such, he would be renowned eternally. She lied of course, as soon after he moved to piracy, his own empire crumbled and his warship was attacked by the Republic. She saw a coming darkness and felt ripples in the Force, knowing she'd surely perish if kept under the Warlord's shadow. As the ship was attacked, she had already left the warship in an escape pod in an elaborate scheme. Induction into the Order "There is a crucible we all must face. Just as the most stubborn of ore must be melted and molded in flame to emerge a weapon, so to do we. And those that perish were not strong enough to emerge victorious." - Lady Dretia, speaking to a batch of new recruits For the next six years, she prepared herself for the coming threat, finding refuge in a stronghold in Nar Shaddaa, working with Imperial Intelligence and an agent named Zaltrik, before secluding herself to Yavin IV where the Force was strong. It was there she heard of the Academy belonging to the Order of Requiem and with it a fresh beginning. Once in the Order, she trained along other acolytes, quickly rising through the ranks to become the apprentice to Darth Recttec. It was then that she learned several tactics to defend against mind tricks and assaults, earning the respect of her Master and strengthening the bond between the two. It was only soon after that the Revanites attacked the Academy and a new power rose. Zavous. A name that Dretia still scorns. She assumed power after Vears' disappearance and when she changed the very fabric of the Order, Dretia stayed amongst those loyal to the Order, Vears, and the Dark Council. She fought along side Darth Krainne and High Councilor Crux and proved her loyalty time and time again. With the Empress dead, Dretia continued to aid the Order by researching day and night at her Stronghold on ways to enhance the Force, often using a menagerie of Force-sensitive creatures. After her rise into the Dark Council, she works with Councilor Vhey in the Academy to train the next generation of Sith hopefuls. She can often be found in the secured library on the Oblivion, which acts as her office as well. Abilities From a young age, Dretia had Force Sight that was especially strong in her mother's garden. While Dretia is a claimed master in the Makashi lightsaber form, she rarely ignites her saber due to her strong affinity to the Force though the reflexes and footwork involved from the Form she applies to her everyday movements. She is a superior healer, advanced in life transfers and Force Defenses including barriers. She has superior mental defenses. In fact only her master, Recttec, was ever able to penetrate her mental defenses with his mind manipulation, an ability he helped her perfect. Her title, 'The Seer', was given to her due to her visions from the past based off of historic events. Due to her influence over the mind, she can calm or enrage beasts. She has vast historic knowledge after spending much time on Korriban in the archives, as well as details from her visions of the past. Personality and traits Calm and even-tempered, Dretia is often approachable and friendly. There are few times when she gets truly angry, especially when there is disorder, insubordination and incompetence present. She is often in thought and reflection either in the library or in her stronghold in Kaas City, researching Force-Sensitive creatures and she can often be seen with her terentatek hatchling following her. Notable Markings Facial branding with the emblem of the warlord Rikon on her forehead. About two dozen faded lash marks on her back and a few across her arms. She has her ears pierced along with a nose ring. Notable Inventory She wears a 'tiara' which is actually two daggers interlocked, usually poison tipped and used as a last resort and her lightsaber which was believed to be the saber of Queen Amanoa as when she had discovered it, she saw the image of the woman in her mind. It holds a rare, unstable purple crystal and is designed with three spires representing strength, knowledge, and power. Due to her time working with Imperial Intelligence, she was granted permission to procure an X-70B Phantom-class prototype. However, due to the expensive upkeep of the ship, she keeps it docked at all times, only flying it for special trips. Category:Character